Calming down the young master
by goth3112
Summary: "we can do it the easy way or the hard way". Sebastian has a very interesting way of making the young master calm down. sebxciel


**Okay so i got a little board and i decided to write this to pass the time. thank you to bunnygirl2012 and thank you to my best friend daniel who gave me the idea and who made us all laugh at the cosplay party. so please go on and read. if you haven't already cheek out my story The foster home. if any one wants to do any fan art for this or my story please go ahead and add me on facebook (name's Thorn winter)**

**i don't own kuroshitsuji, if i did this would have happened many times.**

* * *

**Calming Down the Young Master**

"Young master please," Sebastian said as Ciel began to whine.

"But I want to spend all day in bed," Ciel complained.

"It is not proper for some of your stature to spend the day in bed," Sebastian tried to explain but the young earl was having none of it.

"If you want me to get dressed, you will have to catch me," Ciel stated.

"And you won't be able to," Ciel thought he was clever until Sebastian bowed.

"Yes young master," when Sebastian raised his head his eyes were glowing. Seeing Sebastian's glowing eyes made a chill run down Ciel's spine.

"Shall I give you a head start?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," Ciel said and with that he ran. Thankfully they were at the town house, so it was just him and Sebastian.

* * *

"Come on, put me down," Ciel struggled as Sebastian carried Ciel back to his room. Ciel had forgotten Sebastian could appear out of nowhere, so when he was running he didn't expect to run straight into a smirking demon.

"Please just stay still," Sebastian tried to restrain his young master, but that had no effect.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Sebastian threatened Ciel. Ciel was now sitting on the floor where Sebastian had just dumped him.

"I choose the hard way," Ciel shouted at a smirking demon.

"Fine young mast but don't complain after all you chose it," Sebastian said rather seductively. Ciel swallowed not sure of what he had just done. The look in Sebastian's eye's told him that he should try and take back what he had just said but he wanted to see what Sebastian would do. Sebastian helped his young lord up off the floor and pushed him into the near wall.

"Sebastian what is the meaning of this?" Ciel demanded.

"Well you see I have spent a long time tending to your needs, now it is my turn," Sebastian breathed into Ciel's ear. Ciel shuddered.

'_This should feel wrong not good' _Ciel thought.

"What d-do you m-mean?" Ciel stuttered. Sebastian smirked and leaned forward. Their lips connected in a forceful kiss. Ciel gasped, opening his mouth allowing Sebastian the opportunity to explore Ciel's mouth. Ciel was not expecting Sebastian's tongue, so it felt strange.

'_Is this right? No it's not but why does it feel so good?' _Ciel battled with in his head. Sebastian let go of Ciel and placed his hands at the sides of Ciel's head on the wall. Ciel gave up with the argument in his head. He reached up and grabbed hold of Sebastian shirt collar and pulled him forward with all his strength. They broke apart, both panting for breath.

"Sebastian, please," Ciel breathed, with closed eyes.

"What young master?" Sebastian knew where this would go, but that was the beauty of being a demon, nothing was morally wrong when you delved in the wrong doings people offered. Be that stealing or fucking a 13 year old; demons didn't care or at least they shouldn't.

"I want you to show me what it means to love," Ciel whispered.

"My, my you sure do change your attitude quickly, but I shall do as you wish," and with that said Sebastian picked his master up.

"Ah," Ciel moaned as he was slammed into the wall.

"My do you like pain young master? Because I can surly deliver," Sebastian breathed again into Ciel's ear. With a harsh tug Sebastian ripped off Ciel's night shirt. Ciel pulled on Sebastian's jacket signaling that he wanted it off, and he wanted it off now. Sebastian let Ciel slide to the floor as he stripped from his jacket, waist coat and tie. His shirt followed. Ciel got the courage to get to his knees and he began to undo Sebastian's trousers.

"Now young master, are you sure?" Sebastian laughed cruelly.

"I may be 13, but I do know what I am doing," Ciel snapped harshly, with that tone of voice Sebastian's cock twitched in anticipation. After pulling Sebastian's trousers and underwear down, Ciel came face to face with Sebastian's manhood. Ciel licked him lips and held the thick shaft in his small hands. At first he started to stroke Sebastian, but after he gave up with that he decided to see what reaction's he could get out of the demon

* * *

"Y…young…mas…ter," Sebastian breathed. He had his head on his arm that rested on the wall; his other hand was on Ciel's head. Ciel was sucking passionately on Sebastian's head, as he soon found out that that part was the most sensitive. After a few more hard sucks, Sebastian had had enough, he wanted more and he wanted it now. Ciel stopped and looked up at Sebastian while still stroking him.

"Young master-" Sebastian began.

"It's Ciel." Ciel said looking up into those red eyes.

"Ciel," Sebastian breathed his name. He grabbed the top of Ciel's arms pulling him up off the floor. When Ciel was stood up, he was forcefully pushed into the wall. Sebastian trailed kisses down Ciel's neck making him shiver.

"Is the young master sensitive?" Sebastian teased. With his hands Sebastian slowly slid them down Ciel's chest. When he reached one of Ciel's nipples he rubbed one and began to play with it. Ciel was panting, trying to keep his pride by not moaning. Sebastian thought to himself _'this is not good, I want to hear him_'. So with that in mind Sebastian latched onto the other one. Gently he sucked and nipped. Releasing his hold he moved to the other and repeated the process. After a few moments of that, Sebastian flicked the small pink nub wit is tongue a few times before straightening up.

"W-why did you s…st…op?" ciel breathed trying to make a sentence. Sebastian gave him the all-knowing smirk and turned Ciel around so he faced to wall. He then placed the young master's hands on the wall and pulled his back out a little so Sebastian received a nice view of his backside.

"Suck," Sebastian demanded sticking two finger's into Ciel's mouth. Ciel coated the fingers with saliva, while Sebastian kissed Ciel's neck and rubbed his back with the other hand. When Sebastian thought his fingers were coated enough he removed them from Ciel's mouth and stuck one into Ciel's entrance.

"Ah," the younger male moaned in pain.

"Relax," Sebastian breathed, he was leaned over Ciel. He had both hands on the wall clenched into fists and his ass was stuck out more as Sebastian spread Ciel's legs more with his own. After a few thrusts with just the one finger, Sebastian added another.

"Hmm," Ciel whined, he was now feeling the pleasure that it brought.

"Now Ciel, are you ready?" Sebastian asked Ciel as to make sure he was ready. The cerulean eyed boy nodded his head, he was breathing too heavily to answer. Sebastian positioned himself in front of Ciel's entrance and pushed forward.

"Ah," Ciel all but screamed in pain. _'It's not supposes to hurt this bad, is it?_' Ciel thought in pain.

"Please relax Ciel," Sebastian tried to calm down Ciel but it wasn't working. Sebastian put one arm around the boy's waist and the other around his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Bide the demon law in me, if you don't then cursed you be. Clam thee down, and grant thee the right to relax in this time and only this time," Sebastian opened his eyes and they glowed that deadly colour signaling he was using his demonic powers. Ciel didn't quite understand what Sebastian had said but his body calmed down almost immediately. When Sebastian was sure that Ciel was calm he pushed forward even more till he was fully in.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," Ciel opened his lust filled eyes.

"You may move," Ciel told Sebastian and with those words Sebastian pulled out almost completely and thrust forward.

"Nagh," Ciel moaned. Sebastian moved at a slow pace, after all he didn't want to hurt Ciel but what was sex without a little fun.

"F…faster," Ciel whined. With that Sebastian's pupils shifted to slits and his teeth grew into fangs. Sebastian moved much faster, Ciel was moaning and whining loudly. If the other servants were here they would think something was wrong with their master.

"Harder, Sebastian harder," Ciel screamed. Sebastian began thrusting faster and harder. Ciel reached back and twined his fingers in Sebastian's dark locks, tugging at them ever so lightly. Sebastian sank his teeth into Ciel's shoulder. Panting, skin slapping and moaning was all that was heard threw out the house. Sebastian was pushing Ciel forward so he was leaning on the wall again. Ciel was breathing so hard he could see where his breath formed moisture on the wall. Sebastian shifted, in doing so he hit a particular spot and Ciel threw his head back in pure bliss. '_Found it_' Sebastian mentally cheered. With Ciel's prostate found Sebastian began ramming into it, abusing it and Ciel could do nothing but moan and writhe in the pleasure that his demon butler gave him. Sebastian leaned forward and once again sank his teeth into Ciel, but this time he sucked the spot. Removing his teeth he preceded to suck and lick the patch of skin until there was a nice dark welt.

"Sebastian," Ciel yelled in pure ecstasy as he came all over the wall in front of him. With that Sebastian moaned out Ciel's name and filled him with his release. Sebastian thrust forward a few more times, ridding out his climax.

"Sebastian, I'm tired," Ciel complained. Sebastian pulled out as he did Ciel felt the weird sensation of Sebastian's seed trickling down his legs. Sebastian chuckled at his master's expression.

"Unfortunately that one of the draw back's," Sebastian said after he had got is breathing back to normal. When he was dressed he picked up his master.

"I think a bath is in order, and now you can spend that day in bed," Sebastian told Ciel and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I would like that," Ciel said calmly wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Can we do that more often?" Ciel asked unsure of the answer he would get.

"Of course Ciel, providing you can learn to be quieter," Sebastian whispered the last part, the young boy smiled at the thought.

* * *

"Ciel!" Prince Soma shouted as he burst into Ciel's room.

"Please, Prince Soma," Agni tried to restrain him.

"The young master has had a hard work out and is very tried, please leave him rest," Sebastian told him. Remembering that Sebastian was very scary, Soma hid behind Agni.

"Okay," he said in a small voice. Downstairs in the kitchen Sebastian and Agni prepared their masters some lunch. Ciel had woke-up and was not too pleased about Soma being there but after a while he didn't mind. Soma of course had pestered Ciel about the dark bruise on his neck, Ciel gave the simple answer of 'I hit it on something'.

"Prince Soma usually wants to spend all day in bed on Saturday's and he can be very stressful to look after," Agni told Sebastian as they prepared the food.

"Oh the young master was like that this morning, but after his workout he deserved it and now he is very calm," Sebastian smiled at the thought.

"How?" Agni asked. Sebastian told him and Agni's eyes grew to cartoon sized proportions.

"But, Soma doesn't allow me to go rough, only gentle," Agni confessed.

"There are simple tricks…" Sebastian said with a sly smirk.

* * *

**so there it was. please read and review.**

**Goth3112**


End file.
